dirtypairfandomcom-20200223-history
Prison Uprising. We Hate People With Grudges!
の った に つ って い!}} is the first episode of the Dirty Pair OVA. It was first released on December 21, 1987 alongside the second episode No Thanks! No Need For a Halloween Party. Synopsis The Lovely Angels' latest mission has them rushing off to Karosu Prison, a heavily armed fortress floating atop a blazing star. Seems the prisoners have all decided to riot, killing most of the guards in the process. The Marines are about to storm in and stop the uprising, but someone needs to retrieve the warden before he gets killed in the crossfire. That kind of mission takes a delicate touch, and Kei and Yuri are just the ladies for the job Manga Entertainment (Archived)! Plot Act One At the heavily-guarded Karosu Prison, the inmates are banging trays and cups against the bars of their cells. One inmate is setting up a device, a second inmate tells him the warden is coming. A third inmate opposite the the first two plays with a yo-yo, waiting for the warden and his two guards to walk by, the third inmate then swings it such that it wraps around the opposite cell's bar, in line with the feet of the warden. The guard to the right of the warden is about the shoot the third inmate who spits at them, meanwhile the first and second inmates connect the device to the wire of the yo-yo. In doing so, the warden is electrocuted when the guard holding the gun fires it at the cells. The second inmate takes a remote control that controls the cell doors from the unconscious warden's pocket. He opens all of the doors to set free all of the inmates who begin to attack the guards. The third inmate laughs as he kills a guard. At the 3WA, Kei complains to Gooley Andrew Francess about the fact that she absolutely has to make her reports in writing. Gooley says its her own fault for letting it pile up. Meanwhile, Yuri is in Dr. Q's laboratory. In front of two posters of Mughi, she picks up a pink cylinder which turns into three robots. Allen brings in three mugs of tea and explains to Yuri that they are just scout robots. Dr. Q who wonders if the last invention he gave her blew up a building with a single shot but instead it blew Yuri away when she pulled the trigger. Dr. Q has a ring for her that it his most powerful beam weapon yet, capable of cutting through a steel wall 2 meters thick. An announcement is made, telling Yuri to come to Gooley's office. Sometime later, with its impulse engines on, the ''Love Angel'' heads to Karosu Prison, which Yuri recalls as lifers-only prison built a waste star. Yuri strokes Mughi's back while Kei briefs her on the mission. Kei says there's nothing fun there at all, only the prison, to which Yuri says that she heard the prisoners had taken over (all while, grappling Mughi, making him react uncontrollably). Kei hands a photo of person they ust rescue; the prison's warden. Yuri, disgusted by his appearance says he looks like he belongs in the prison. The warden is said to be an important witness for a trial that's in progress, according to Kei. They must hurry because the Warden might have been killed already. Kei says that they will stop at a station where marines are gathering so the pair can get the latest info and reminds Yuri that it is her turn to write the report for the mission. The Lovely Angel goes into warp. At the station orbiting Karosu, four marines watch a hologram of the planet below. They're discussing the prisoners demands: the marines' withdrawal, and ships. This means that they hadn't reached the docking bay when they sent it: but that was thirty hours ago, and they're approaching the time limit. The Lovely Angels enter and introduce themselves; a dark-haired marine (identified in the credits as Jeff) quietly recognizes them as the Dirty Pair. Nobody can confirm if the warden is still alive. Jeff snidely warns them about the danger. Karosu is surrounded by convection currents that billow up from below it, blocking radar signals - which means that approach routes are limited. The safest route is guarded by three gun emplacements, according to the marines' colonel. Kei suggests riding on the surface of the convection currents, to dodge fire. Yuri bets Jeff that if they make it out alive, he'll treat them to dinner. The two Trouble Consultants exit, leaving the marines to plan the first assault wave to destroy the guns and find survivors. Said assault wave gears up in a transport. The Lovely Angels follow, in space suits within a drop pod - asking Mughi to pick them up afterwards. Kei expresses a desire to go with the marines, which Yuri teases her about. Within Karosu, the prisoners have bound the warden with ropes. The warden says that the incoming marines will "annihilate" any escapees. The prisoner who spat at him earlier, now guarding the warden, says he has no intention of leaving: and that the warden will die when they get the ships. Both express excitement about killing each other, as the warden spits in the prisoner's face, and the prisoner steps in his face - to the others' laughter. At the docking bay, prisoners are using hammers and a bazooka to open the door. One declares that there are three ships, each with thirty seats, and that they'll be "first come first serve". The marines jump from their dropship at "Height 20,000", along with bombshells - facing fire from the prisoner-operated gun stations. At Height 12,000, the Lovely Angels' pod destructs, and the two ride the current on surfboards. Watching the gunfire above, Yuri jokes with Kei about going with them - as Kei appears not to remember. Act Two The prisoner at the guns hits a marine, ignoring a second prisoner behind him who sees something outside. Kei leads the way onto Karosu's rocky surface, near a sewer discharge. Yuri, less balanced, appears to fall, and the board is lifted up by the convection currents - but crashes lands in a pile of rocks below, asking for help. With the Trouble Consultants now out of their space suits, Kei uses a bazooka to destroy the sewer pipe's wire fencing, providing an entrance. Yuri looks back to the marines, who - though suffering casualties - manage to destroy some gunning stations. They use this distraction to enter the sewers, shooting away a turret and entering the facility through a manhole cover. Three prisoners on the other end notice the explosion, and investigate for marines; only to find Yuri posing seductively. They rush for the trouble consultant, divided on whether to kill her or "have fun with her" - allowing her to kick one back, and Kei to ambush another using her bazooka as a blunt weapon. They both grab the remaining prisoner by the shirt, and question him about the warden's location. The prisoner guarding the warden is getting impatient for the ships. The warden mentions that they'll have to break through three hatches, prompting the prisoner to kick him, and send a prisoner to check on the others. The Lovely Angels ambush them, getting the prisoners to drop their weapons - which Yuri melts with a laser gun, before freeing the warden. The latter takes a discarded gun to kill his captors, but Yuri pulls him away - while Kei fires a warning shot to the prisoners attempting to follow. While the Lovely Angels attempt to escort him to safety - Kei asking if the other guards are dead - he pushes them back and runs off. Gunfire from a station outside the window nearly hits him, along with Kei, who follows and pushes him down. Yuri attempts to fire back, but is overwhelmed - calling her partner's attention to the warden, who's running. Kei follows again, saying that she'll leave the others to Yuri; who proceeds to say "you're so cold-hearted!" as more gunfire enters through the window. The warden runs down a hall, swearing to kill everyone, and closes a sliding door behind himself. Kei hits it angrily saying that they're trying to help him. Two prisoners at a terminal realize they can't open the hatch without code numbers. The warden promptly kills them, and takes command with a smile. Kei attempts to shoot the door open, while Yuri catches up, followed by prisoners. While they hide from gunfire, Kei points to the warden's direction. They prepare to return fire together, until a door blocks their way. While Yuri asks if they're saved, the warden speaks over the announcement system, saying he'll kill the prisoners for ruining his reputation. Those in the port, who try to continue with one hatch left to go, are met with attacks from a sentry - which one destroys with a gunshot. The warden reveals that this incident has ruined his thirty years without fault, and that he'd planned to retire in six months, closing all the doors. He sends suffocating purple fumes across the facility, including the hall that the Lovely Angels are still caught in. Yuri comments on his ungratefulness, while Kei says that both sides could treat each other better. The former worries the fumes will ruin her skin, though the latter's more concerned about suffocating. Outside, the marines report that the warden is alive and has taken over the control room. Their command calls in the second wave. Coughing, the Lovely Angels force open a door into a safe area, which closes behind them. Yuri uses a Handheld Scanner to determine that the warden ran into the control room, and activated the gas. Kei's unwilling to go back into it to get him; but Yuri's scanner points them to a locker room where they find clear masks. Meanwhile, the prisoners that guarded the warden struggle breathing and turret attacks. The warden declares that he'll send them all to hell himself, before a blast from the Lovely Angels destroys the turret. They recognize the prisoner, but walk by, dismissing him as "harmless". The second wave of marines begins to drop in, led by Jeff. At the control room door, Kei asks the Warden to come out; he refuses to leave until he's killed all the prisoners himself. Yuri says that the marines will handle them, but he retorts that he's not interested in his witness summons from there, calling himself the judge. Both women threaten to use force. He says that he lost his subordinates, honor, and severance pay. Kei attempts to shoot the door open, to no avail. The prisoners break through the hatch, coming upon a rocket as they cough from the fumes. Kei's bazooka runs out of ammunition. After some arguing, and Kei mentioning the door's two meters thick, Yuri decides to try the laser ring from Dr. Q. The weapon fires a pink ball with a harsh recoil, and it hurts her hand; but the door opens. The blast left a trace within the room, and knocks out the warden, who the Lovely Angels pick up to escort out. Prisoners have fully boarded the ship, and launch out. Marines coming in from above shoot them out of the sky. The Lovely Angels deposit the still-unconscious Warden into a mechanical mine cart, Kei stating that they should hurry before the marines' "big sweep". The prisoner who spat at him earlier arrives, firing at them. The cart starts up, hovering above a rail - the Angels having to duck a steel bars. The prisoner chases them in a cart of his own. Him and Kei exchange fire; Kei misses, blaming the cart's bumpiness. Yuri tries out the ring again, but it has a delayed fire. As she looks at it in confusion, Kei pushes her down to dodge a steel bar - right as the ring fires, sending its energy ball into the rocks. This dislodges a boulder, which falls on the other side. The prisoner returns to firing, not noticing that the convection currents are lifting the boulder back up - just like they did with Yuri's surfboard. It hits the track just barely behind the Lovely Angels' cart, destroying the prisoner's. They both gaze at the ring, commenting that its power is dangerous. The Warden regains consciousness, again stating that he'll kill them all - only for another bar approaching the mine cart hits him from behind, knocking him out. Jeff flies over to the three, congratulating the Lovely Angels and promising them to - as Yuri said - treat them to dinner later. Even with Kei joking that he's trying to hard, Yuri happily accepts - and they wave him goodbye, with Kei reminding him to bring champagne. Stats Characters #Marines #Prisoners #Warden #Kei #Gooley Andrew Francess #Yuri #Dr. Q #Allen #Mughi Mechanic #Prisoners' shock device - marked "EPCON" #Guards' pistols and rifles #Prison turrets #Kei's electronic typewriter #Dr. Q's cylinder scout robot #Dr. Q's laser ring #''Lovely Angel'' #Marines' mech suits #Marines' transport ship #Lovely Angels' space suits #Lovely Angels' surfboards #Lovely Angels' drop pod #Prisoners' bazooka #Kei's bazooka #Handheld Scanner Quotes Music #By Yourself (OP) #Summertime From Autumn (ED) References 01